projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Dante
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Dante and Vergil. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Dante Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Vergil Intro Special Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Paired Characters Intro Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Vergil': Protect me if you wish, but don't get in my way. Alisa: Really? Not something like, "Stay alive out there!"? . Dante: My brother ain't really a people person, Alisa. You'll have to forgive him. Victory *'Vergil': It's not enough. Power... More Power. Alisa: Maybe you should've uses a Link Burst? Dante: Nah, it's just something he says. Sort of a tic. Aty Intro *'Vergil': Summoner, can you call forth devils as well? Aty: Devils? Well, there are creatures from the Spirit World Sapureth I could-- Dante: Whoa, Aty, don't worry. We've already got enough devils here. Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': I know a pair of brothers, too! They're inseparable! Dante: The older one must not be a total creep. Vergil: The younger one must not be an annoying pest. Captain Commando Intro *'Captain': Captain Gauntlet, maximum power! Dante: Maybe I should have brought Ifrit along, too. Vergil: Dante, what happened to my Beowulf? Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': I'd like to do a children's book about brotherly love! Vergil: Say that again, girl. Dante: He's got that killer look. You'd better back off, Estelle. Felicia Intro *'Felicia': Remember, let's play fair! Vergil: There is not fairness in war. Dante: At least not with you, king of cheap moves. Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': Brothers that don't get along? It's only natural! Ha ha ha! Dante: We're not as bad as Mishima clan, eh brother? Vergil: We're not what you'd call close either. Hibana Intro *'Hibana': So, you must be the handyman who'll take on any dirty job. Am I correct? Dante: Almost. I only take special jobs, if you know what I mean. Vergil: And that's what got you involved in this mess? Fool. Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': A memento from the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, eh. Vergil: You... What do you know of it? Dante: Women have many mysteries. Better be careful with her. Victory *'Ingrid': So it's the hero dressed in red this time, not this rival. That's a change. Vergil: I have no idea what you're babbling about. Dante: Huh, yeah, I get it. Never thought of that before. June Lin Milliam Intro *'June': Let me show you my own combat style! Dante: Hey Vergil, this is your chance to learn gymnastics. Vergil: You first. Leanne Intro *'Leanne': My eyeshadow is all wrong... Can you go on without me? Vergil: Why would that matter? Deal with it later! Dante: Makeup can transform a woman into an angel, Vergil... Or a devil. Victory *'Vergil': You fly well... for a human. Dante: Now you just need to work on teleportation, Leanne. Leanne: Teleportation? Hmm. I'll see what I can do! Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': You call this a threat? I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Vergil: Who has time to cry when there's killing to be done? Dante: Besides, devils never cry. Victory *'Leon': There's lots of different ways to wield dual pistols, aren't there. Dante: I recommend Rainstorm. Give it a try. Vergil: Pfeh. Gunplay is the very height of vulgarity. Natsu Intro *'Vergil': Such power... Woman, what is it your body conceals? Natsu: The hell? Is that some kind of gross new pickup line?! Dante: He just has the ability to sense buried power. Relax, Natsu. Pai Chan Intro * Vergil: Without power, you can protect nothing. Not even yourself. Pai: Then Mizonquan would be perfect for you. Especially effective combined with Kung Fu! Dante: I don't think he's the right kind of target for your sales pitch. Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Dante': I think some folks I work with might be sketchy. Any advice you can give me? Phoenix: Uh... I-If it's something a mere human can handle, the perhaps... Vergil: I dunno who you're talking about, Dante, but you better tread lightly. Victory *'Vergil': Can a medium summon the dead? Even were it the Dark Knight Sparda? Maya: Spar-duh? Er, could you tell me more about him? Dante: Don't bother. I've got my hands full just dealing with one relative. Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Vergil': What are you staring at, boy? Ryo: Would you like to play a game of Lucky Hit? Dante: Careful, kid. Demon luck is different from hunman luck. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Vergil': Segata Sanshiro... I'm not sure I trust you. Segeta: Segata Game Chart! Category: Style. FULL POINTS! Dante: He may be weird, Vergil... But he gets it. Ulala Intro *'Ulala': And now, we bring to you a special rockin' guitar session! Dante: Okay, Ulala! Let's play! Vergil: My ears... Someone, help... Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': The children of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Vergil: Do not again speak his name so lightly. Dante: Yeah, It's a pretty weighty name to us for lots of reasons. Victory *'Valkyrie': So it is over. The two of you wield great power indeed. Vergil: A servant of heaven, eh? Don't expect us to trust you. Dante: It's cool, Vergil. The only thing she might hide from us is her age. Category:Quotes